


Westward Kisses

by LeatherAndChocolate



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherAndChocolate/pseuds/LeatherAndChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I once had dreams of becoming a beautiful poet, but upon an unfortunate series of events saw those dreams dashed and divided like a million stars in the night sky that I wished on over and over again, sparkling and broken.<br/>But I didn't really mind because I knew that it takes getting everything you ever wanted, and then losing it to know what true freedom is."</p><p>Roxas Strife is living a black & white life in one of the most beautiful coastal town - but when weighed down with your own personal demons, how can you see life in colour without the help of a red-headed free spirit?</p><p>Biker!Gang AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever he stepped outside, Roxas felt obliged to breathe in deeply – allowing the freshly polluted air to infiltrate his lungs and rot him from the inside. He would inhale as if he were about to jump off a cliff edge and plummet to his doom. He would inhale like it was the last gulp of air he would ever be able to taste. And today was no different. 

Azure eyes slowly opened, eyelashes flicking against the harsh sunlight caressing his cheeks. There was no wind today, leaving the air stiflingly humid; getting struck in his throat. A cloudless sky met his gaze and he allowed himself to exhale quietly, his chest deflating as if nothing was ever there. It was the same every day.  
“Make sure Roxas comes home with you, okay?” At the mention of his name, the male lethargically turned his head to see his twin-brother Sora facing their foster father. Sharp eyes met that of Roxas’ own careless ones, cheeks tinting with slight awareness of being overheard. Breaking off their contact, a few words were muttered before Sora joined the male on the doorstep. 

“You ready?” His brother smiled, that smile full of gleaming teeth that looked unrealistic. Sora was everything Roxas wasn’t. With deep chocolate brown spikes, his brother had beautifully tanned skin and the ocean captured in his soul. He was free; free to express himself in every way possible. He moved with ease and rode the waves like he belonged there. Swallowing the lump of jealously in his throat, Roxas half-heartedly waved back at the house knowing it would appease their father, Cloud. The older man smiled, leaning against the doorframe as he watched his two ‘children’ head off. The curtain in the neighbour’s top bedroom floated shut, a pair of unknowing eyes also watching Roxas leave.

*****

It was gritty.

Roxas sighed as he felt the sand move beneath his fingertips. Despite living on the coast, it wasn’t everything the media made it out to be. Yes, it was perfect shorts and t-shirt weather, with a deep blue ocean lapping golden sand, but it was the details that really gave it a personality. The waves had a dark bite, and the sand was gritty and dry. An umbrella was stuck haphazardly into the ground, offering little protection against the harsh rays of sunlight adamant on burning his skin. Unlike his brother, Roxas was remarkably pale for someone living in a coastal town, and his bleached sun-kissed hair was the main reason people didn’t believe they were brothers. Even he too wondered sometimes if there had been a mix up when they were born, and were accidentally put together. But the bond of brothers was there regardless, and Roxas would accept any family he could at this point.

He attempted to breathe in again, but the sun was at its peak and the air was thick with the scent of sun-cream and sweat. In the distance he could see the vague figure of Sora boarding as if he were born to do it, the waves curving around his figure.

Roxas hated the sea. Or moreover, what was in the sea. Ever since he could remember, he had a fear of drowning, and the prospect of willingly wandering into the territory of the waves sent a sharp stab of fear through his heart. Most children were taught to get over that fear, but as soon as Cloud had seen the way Roxas re-acted when they first visited the beach, he made a mental note to never force the blonde anywhere near water that didn’t consist of a puddle, shower or bath.

The hum of engines purred in the distance, and Roxas crooked his head to catch a glimpse of the riders. Above the sandy beach lay a thick and dangerous coast line, scattered with rocks and a well-beaten road. Grass flourished on either side, making it the only way in and out of Twilight town. There were roughly a dozen of riders, all covered in leather despite the overbearing heat, zipping along on motorbikes – the engines roaring with life. Roxas’ lip twitched. He wanted that sort of speed. He wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through his chest and choking him. But when living here, you didn’t dare try your luck with those riders. They were called the ‘Organization’ – a gang set up to wreak havoc and destruction wherever they went. Or at least that’s what Riku told them.

Riku’s father owned a majority of all the cheaper flats, his wealth making him one of the richest men alive. Yet despite that it set up in a small rural town, exploiting people of their money and seemingly enjoying watching people get enough money for the month. Cloud wasn’t like that though. When Cloud agreed to fostering Sora and Roxas, he also agreed they’d finally be able to live without fear. His partner, Leon, had saved up for a long time, and never struggled with paying the rent each month. Yet, Sephrioth still managed to seep worry under the door. If people did know Sora and Roxas were fostered, they would have definitely not guessed that Cloud was not actually related to them. The similarity between them was uncanny; with both having blonde vibrant hair that refused to be controlled and a sweet set of baby blues. Sometimes, when Sora was off gallivanting around, Roxas pretended that Cloud was his brother instead – and the relief was almost instantaneous. Cloud and Roxas had a mutual understanding of each other, and often would sit in a room in comfortable silence together.

The disgruntled muttering of other beach goers brought the blonde back down to reality, watching as parents frowned at the new arrival. It wasn’t often the Organization came here (they were known for having a place outside of the town between here and the city), yet when they did arrive parents treated them like the plague. Children were forbidden from speaking to these reckless youths, and instead were forced back into their houses before any danger came to them.  
It was all a bit ridiculous, Roxas thought. With those bikes, the individuals were free to travel where they wanted, and it was highly unlikely that, if the stories were true, they’d chose a small coastal town to commit a murder, or break into a bakery or some other crap. 

He continued to watch them until their vehicles darted between the outer houses, curiosity claimed. Gnawing on the inner cheek, he startled as a body tumbled straight into him. Laughter bubbled out of the body on top of him and he was faced with a devilish smirk from Sora, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Roxas grimaced, pushing the other off him – sand now clinging to his exposed skin.

“Oh man, the waves are so alive today Roxy!” The brunette grinned, chugging down some water. “I’m managing to stay on for longer! Kairi even suggested I could enter a competition with some more training.” The blonde rolled his eyes in response. Kairi was head over heels for Sora, yet the brunette somehow seemed incapable at noticing. His head was stuck in the sand when it came to relationships. 

“Right.” He replied, exhaling as he attempted to brush off some of the sand. “Now that you’ve finishing flailing in the water, can we go to the shop? The heat is killing me and I want ice-cream.”

*****

Sea salt was Roxas’ favourite flavour. Most people found it too strong for the tongue and therefore dislikeable, but Roxas loved it because of just that. He prided himself on being able to swallow down tubs of the stuff without feeling remotely sick, though hours later he would be incredibly thirsty. Sora may have gotten people’s attention with his surfing skills, but Roxas was the true ice-cream king. So when they entered the beach hut Roxas was surprised to hear somebody reading out the exact same order of ice-cream he got.

“Hhm, sea-salt sounds good- yo Dem’ what’cha think?”

If looks could kill, the stranger in front of Roxas could have been on fire already. Dark long red spikes cascaded down the strangers back, meeting a cloth less back and a low riding, pair of black trousers held up purely with a studded belt.

“I don’t know…it sounds funky man…” Came the hesitant reply, Roxas’ glare switching over to an ugly blonde mullet. And that’s when Sora decided to ruin everything.

“Actually!” Sora piped up, tapping mullet-boy on the shoulder. “My brother here loves sea-salt, it’s the only flavour he’ll eat! It’s also a unique speciality of the town, so it’s worth it just once!” The red-head turned round, raising a short eyebrow at the comment. And then their eyes met.

Emerald sliced into sapphire and Roxas’ fists clenched unconsciously. The red-head stared back at him, silently observing as the blonde’s chest hammered. The need for ice-cream had now been replaced with air, the hut feeling stifling and confined as he struggled to keep his composure. And just as he prepared to flee, the red-head directed his gaze over to Sora.

“Is that so kiddo? I’m tempted then – there’s a first time for everything right?” The corner of his lips crooked upwards in a smile and Roxas swallowed heavily, a familiar sense of nervousness coursing through his body. Words left Sora’s mouth but Roxas could only hear white noise, as if he was a ghost watching the scene unfold before him. Then whenever was holding his back snapped.

“We’re leaving.” He spoke coldly, and before he saw the inevitable fall in Sora’s face he left the hut, feet sinking into the sharp sand as the heat weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He could hear Sora stumbling through an apology before rushing after him, a sigh of relief escaping soft lips as he saw Roxas hadn’t actually run off anywhere. But then hands were touching him, a flinch too obvious to hide.

“Roxas! What are you pulling? I thought you wanted ice-cream.” Sora’s voice had an unattractive whiney tone to it, and the blonde pulled away, glad to feel those sticky fingers no longer pried to his skin. 

“I changed my mind.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth – so it had to count for something right? That was, of course, until the order stealing culprits too emerged from the shop. Roxas quickly averted his gaze downwards, cursing the beads of sand as if they had personally insulted him. And then an ice-cream was produced underneath his face.

“My treat.”

Roxas’ head snapped up, cheeks flushed at the gesture. Now he was standing face to face with the redhead, the other male was much taller than Roxas had immediately thought. There must have been at least space for Sora to stand between them, yet due to the others lanky limbs it made it seem like they were right next to each other. His mouth opened, before closing like a fish. Inside, he scowled at his foolishness before a hand hesitantly came up to retrieve his tasty treat.  
“Thanks.” He mumbled, before bringing the creamy dessert to his mouth and taking a well appreciated bite. The familiar salty taste calmed his nerves and he licked his lips in content. The stranger smiled before turning to his mulleted friend.

“We’ll come back here next time okay Dem’. After all,” he lowered his voice gently, eyes flickering back to Roxas, “I’ll have to see what’s so good that even cheers up this kid.” Eyebrows furrowed in response before Sora hastily laughed, sliding closer to his brother.

“You didn’t have to do that, Rox’ would have gotten over it. He’s just a bit of a drama queen sometimes.”

“Oh really? Well sometimes the best people are.” The redhead smiled, before an upbeat and unintelligible song piped through the air. The male reached into extraordinarily small pockets and retrieved his cell-phone, the tune becoming louder before he silenced it with a slide of a finger. A few short words were exchanged, the redhead staring out across the waves as he rolled his eyes at the other line. 

“Alright kids.” He snapped the phone shut, “We have to leave. Hey Dem,” he brought back the attention of his friend who was busy attempting to re-create a rather rickety and awful representation of a sand castle. “It was Saix. We gotta go back.” Demyx whined in response before standing, brushing himself down.

“We better have a beach day soon! I’m craving the coolness of the waves now.” The redhead just laughed and waved the comment off. 

“Right – well catch you guys later.” Roxas refused to respond, but his eyes did flick up to meet the others as he left. The strangers gaze was unreadable and he felt a shiver cross his back as those cat-eyes observed him back.

Who even were they?

*****

Roxas slowly swirled the thick vanilla milkshake around the glass, his head in space. They were sitting in the local American diner designed to attract tourists, but instead attracted all the teenagers across Twilight town as there was nowhere better. Sora was animatedly chatting to his best friend Riku, the wealthy son of Sephrioth. Technically Sephrioth owned the diner as well, but he set Riku up as a waiter to gain experience in the working world. It made sense, but it was annoying to visit just to have Sora leave him immediately in favour to talk to the sullen silver haired boy. It wasn’t that Roxas was anti-social, he just chose who he spoke to, and Riku was not one of them. He too opinionated in politics and the truths of the world – ones Roxas would rather not hear about. Not to mention, Riku was boring. He agreed to anything Sora said, and often the blonde would felt set-up by the two of them to attend social situations when he’d rather be curled up in bed listening to his stupidly angsty music. 

After the incident at the beach, Sora had forced them to visit the diner. His mood had been dampened by Roxas’ reaction to the strange men and he wanted nothing other than to gorge on a deliciously unhealthy milkshake and gossip to Riku like an old woman. Roxas scoffed. That was exactly what they were like. Old gossipy women. Riku already had the long silver hair to suit it. Exhaling, he stopped stirring and instead watched as the beverage sucked up to the straw, pulling it deeper into the thick substance. 

The jingle of the diners doors rang out suggesting more customers had arrived but Roxas didn’t bother looking up, his eyes glazing over. His fingers had begun to feel numb from the coldness of his drink, and it was a welcoming relief from the outside. That was of course, until Riku’s voice broke his trance.  
“What are they doing here?” He murmured, malice tinted at the end of his sentence. “I swear to God if they even try anything in this place my Dad is going to kill me.”

Roxas looked up at this, the death threat on Riku’s behalf grabbing his interest. And then even his eyes widened. In the doorway stood around four men, all dressed in skin tight leather, a blonde with short hair and a goatee even holding his motorbike helmet. Roxas straightened, his eyes glued onto the strangers. They approached the diner bar and one with shoulder length curling pink hair reached out for the menu. It was obviously dyed, but Roxas also wondered how this guy had managed to dye his eyebrows to match. He knew he was staring and he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it. They were so captivating, especially up close.  
A elbow jammed into his ribs and Roxas tore his gaze away from the gang, instead looking down at a slightly worried Sora. 

“Stop staring at them, okay? You’re going to get us in trouble.” He sounded a little on edge as his fingers twitched across their small table.

“I actually agree.” Riku murmured quietly, his attention still on the guests. “They’re unpredictable. You both wouldn’t last a second.” Roxas frowned at this – surely they were like any other ordinary people? It’s not like the Organisation purposefully targeted weaker looking people, right?

“Oi, you!” Came a rude shout, a woman with medium blonde hair leaning against the bar. “You gonna serve us or what?” She leant back obnoxiously, with extremely short leather shorts showing off nearly all of her skin. She was tanned and her legs looked smooth – but her rough voice and body language immediately turned Roxas off. She was too loud. She cackled at something the pink haired male had said behind his hands and Riku sighed, brushing down his apron.

“I’ll be back in a second. Mark my words though, my Father will hear about this and not be pleased.” Pushing some hair behind his ears he moved towards them, pulling out a pad of paper and pen to note down what they wanted. 

“She’s sort of scary…”Sora whispered, also watching as Riku interacted with them. “Hope he’ll be alright with them…” Roxas just rolled his eyes before the gleam of something ruby caught his eyes.

No.

This could not be happening.

As the door of the diner opened Roxas aggressively grabbed a spare menu and shoved it in front of his face, make-shift hiding. Sora opened his mouth in confusion, caught between whether he should be checking up on his best friend or questioning his brother’s antics. Blonde eyes peaked over the top of the menu before the blonde shoved his head back down again. Please don’t notice me. But alas the Gods were not on his side today as a familiar red-head strolled over to their table, hips swaying as he passed all his other members. They called out to him but a raised hand silenced them all – cat eyes glinting as they targeted the small blonde hiding terribly behind a menu.

Sliding into the booth, Roxas saw long fingers slowly creep over the top of his menu and slide it down. He immediately let the object go, cheeks tinting with an unknown embarrassment that made his want to argue and leave.

“Fancy seeing angry kitten and brother twice in one day.” Came the remark and both Roxas and Sora glared at their names. “Do you guys come here often?”

“Go away.” Roxas replied bluntly as Sora turned around to quickly check on Riku who was disappearing into the back to prepare the order. 

“So feisty,” he replied, with a sly smirk. “The name’s Axel. Got it memorised?”

“I didn’t ask.” The blonde replied sulkily, pulling his milkshake away as Axel reached out to take a sip. The redhead paused as the drink was removed, before he leaned back more relaxed. Roxas felt a knee bump into his legs from under the table and he swallowed heavily, unsure of what they were supposed to do. Sora had come unusually quiet, the brunette fiddling with his phone.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence Axel exhaled loudly, sitting upright. “Jesus, you kids are so depressive! Where’s your life at – do you even talk?” He ran a hand through his hair, looking exasperated. Sora mumbled something under his breath before darting off to the toilet, leaving Roxas utterly alone with this strange man. “So, Rox, right? Pretty sure that’s what your brother said. Does that stand for anything?”

“Roxas.”

Axel paused, as if expecting more.

“Fine. Roxas. Yes. Roxas Strife, but Sora calls me Rox because it’s quicker and it’s just something we’ve been doing since we were kids. The name stuck.” The redhead nodded along, before humming quietly.

“What about Roxy? Do you like that?”

The blonde dead-panned. “No.”

A smirk graced the redhead’s face and Roxas frowned at how good it looked on his face. Everything was long and angular, and having such a crooked smirk with those narrow gleaming eyes made Roxas want to sigh in frustration and how good the other looked. All he could do was look grumpy.

“Don’t stare too long kid, you’ll fall in love.” Axel winked, taking Roxas’ moment of fluster to quickly snipe his drink and take a long gulp of vanilla shake. Once he realised what happened, Roxas grabbed his drink in an attempt to pull it away as Axel instead clamped his fingers over Roxas’ outstretched hand. “You looking for an adventure, kid?” Roxas raised an eyebrow curiously, hand fallen loosely to the table as Axel claimed it, his tone serious. There was a shimmer behind the emerald eyes, as if Axel was about to offer him a demonic contract that would end with the claiming of his soul. Thin lips had partly slightly as the redhead waited a response, his breathe light.

“We’re recruiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re recruiting.” The words stuck in Roxas’ head like glimmering orbs full of prosperity. The blonde had immediately left after the words had escaped Axel’s slightly chapped lips – using Sora as his scapegoat. Yet days later on he was still thinking about them and whether Axel had been serious. It was a tantalizing statement, yet the blonde had seen nothing of the redhead since. The town seemed to become silent and lifeless again, the only noise being the crashing of the waves against the shore as they drowned his senses.

“So how are you feeling?” The words broke Roxas’ monologue and blue eyes focussed on the woman sitting in front of him. Her deep chestnut hair was swept over her shoulder, the strands seeping under the flaps of spare material in her shirt. He blinked. “Right now.” She added, fingers twitching as they held a pen, her page already full of scribbles probably condemning his sanity.

“Nothing.” He admitted. “My thoughts are numb.” He stared down at his hands, opening his palms slowly. It was like pins and needles sparked across his palms and he closed his fists abruptly. She frowned at this and noted a few more things down.

“What about emotion Roxas? Do you feel that? Or think you feel that? Love, for instance. Who do you love?” The blonde opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He swallowed heavily before meeting her concerned gaze.

“Of course I feel love, it’s a necessity. Sora, Cloud… Leon. They’re my family, I have to love them.”

She sighed and put down the pen. “You don’t have to love anyone sweetie, you choose who you want to love. It is an option. And for the people we love, we want to make them feel special, we would so anything for them. Love makes even the smartest individuals blind. Can you remember the last time you did something for someone else because you love them?” The first thing that came to mind was Axel handing Roxas that stupid ice cream. No, he shook his head. Axel didn’t even know him, let alone love him. This wasn’t an example of what she meant. He thought hard, but every time his mind went blank and his eyes glazed over into the empty void that was his head. “I don’t want to rush you dear, but the session is about to end.” He lifted his head slowly to catch a sad expression lingering on her face, before she met his gaze and faked a smile. “We’ll continue next week okay? Your homework can be to note down any feelings you get and what you do in response to them, okay?” She stood up just as the clock beeped, and Roxas knew he had to leave. Exhaling, he lifted himself from the chair, following her to the door. As he stood between the doorframe and corridor, the sharp cries of seagulls could be heard outside and his memory jogged.

“Tifa,” he murmured, turning around. “There’s one emotion I do feel on a regular basis.” He met her eyes, a smile caught on the edge of his lips. “Fear.” Her skin paled in shock as the blonde left, hearing her shout his name as he hurried down the stairs and into the reception room. However as he rounded the corner he froze when he saw a brilliant red facing him.

His heart dropped as he watched Axel sit on the sofa next to a little girl, no more than ten. His gangly legs were crunched obviously uncomfortably between the sofa and table as the girl giggled. “Now you take a little bit of glitter, drop it in, seal the lid and shake.” He demonstrated with his own jar, the sparkles shimmering as they danced around the glass. Her eyes lit up, little fists grabbing handfuls of glitter as she shoved it into her jar of water and ink. Excitedly, she barely put the lid on and began to shake just as Axel let out a “Woah, kid!” and lunged to keep the lid on and contents not staining the floor. She gasped as she watched the glitter jar just as the redhead looked up, finally noticing the body standing in the doorway. Green eyes lit up with recognition, the sight making Roxas’ eyes burn. He saw the redhead swallow before turning to the girl.

“Make sure to keep it safe okay? In return it’ll keep you safe. Remember, shake it when you’re sad and you’ll feel better.” He smiled as the girl tumbled into his chest, small arms wrapping around his waist as she hugged him goodbye.

“Thank you Axel.” She grinned, leaving glittery handprints on his black v-neck. He ruffled her hair before standing up, nodding to the door. Roxas hesitantly glanced at the girl, before hearing footsteps behind him of her therapist. He hurriedly followed the redhead to the front of the building, finding him leaning against the gate.

“Do you normally get your kicks hanging out with little kids?” The blonde sneered, arms crossed protectively. An unattractively cruel glint was hidden in his azure orbs as he stared down the man in front of him. Axel frowned but didn’t react in the way the blonde wanted him too.

“Did you think about my offer?” Roxas stilled, teeth gnawing into his lower lip. Yes, yes he had. But he didn’t even know this guy and he had no reason to join a criminal organisation. As if to sense his uncomfortableness, Axel shrugged. “Later then. Wanna grab some food?” No.

* * *

 

Half an hour later and they were sitting in a booth at Pizza Hut, Roxas nursing his lemonade as Axel drank his Cola. He couldn’t help but stare. Axel was exquisite. His skin was just the right creamy paleness that contrasted heavily against his two cheek tattoos of upside down teardrops.

“So Rox,” he began, “Question me. I was serious before. The Organisation is looking for people and personally I think you’re a perfect candidate. But I can’t force you and there is definitely inaccurate press about us. So question me.” He smiled around the straw and the blonde breathed uncomfortably, glancing away from the red straw tucked up into his mouth.

His mouth went dry. “What… do you do?” he asked weakly knowing it was a pathetically vague question.

“Mainly we do stupid shit like rescuing cats from trees,” he grinned. “Being tall has its cons when you have a fear of heights and are expected to climb a tree for a stupid kitten that sulks and then traps itself. “But,” he shrugged, “we do more than that. I think people fear what they don’t understand. We do a lot of work for abuse victims too…” he trailed off quietly, watching Roxas carefully. The blonde just froze, eyes glued to the table as he listened. “A lot of our rep is true, but under different circumstances. We only get violent when trying to make the abuse stop, or protecting the client. We are not a gang terrorizing everyone and anyone. Everything is within reason.” He hummed softly as the pizza arrived, thanking the waitress as he picked up a slice. “C’mon take some before it gets cold.” The redhead said, nodding towards the pizza and Roxas hesitantly took a slice, sinking his teeth into the hot dough and cheese.

“What about the girl back there?”

He raised an eyebrow before taking a quick drink. “I visit a lot of therapist offices to cheer kids up and get them involved in practical and creative things to boost their moral. It’s easy to get depressed in this big ole world and think no one cares. A lot of other guys in the group look too intimidating of something, and they don’t really have the knack with kids. So I go on behalf. What about you?” Roxas stopped chewing immediately.

“What about me?”

“Why do you go?”

They both knew Axel was walking on dangerous ground. The redhead had stopped eating, his intense cat eyes gazing straight through the blonde. Roxas inhaled heavily, dropping his slice of pizza, no longer hungry. “I’d rather not. I don’t even know you.” His voice was unusually quiet, and there was a slight burning sensation from behind his eyes. He blinked aggressively, feeling his eyes water unwillingly. He scooted his chair back, fully intending on leaving until he felt a hand on his forearm.

“Forget I asked. I’m sorry.” Axel smiled apologetically. “C’mon, eat a few more slices and I’ll introduce you to my bike, okay?” Roxas nodded numbly, his legs feeling heavy and fingers cold. But he filled his stomach regardless and was adamant on paying for the shared meal, in return for another ice cream later.

* * *

 

"She's beautiful." He ended up breathing, eyes taking in the magnificence. The sleek black body lit up under a fiery bolt of flames, the design dangerously alluring. As well as typical. The blonde was pretty sure Axel's chest beside him was swelling with pride as the blonde gazed upon the bike, obviously impressed.

"She's a classic. Races like the wind but purrs like a baby. Perfect."

Roxas raised a hand to gently lay it upon the metal, stroking the frame as if it were a fragile object instead of a heaving mass of power. He was enthralled. He had never seen anything of the likes of it but he just knew he liked it. "Wanna ride her?"

The blonde glanced up sharply, eyes cautiously wide. Axel couldn't be serious... "You can just mount her if you'd prefer. Or I could give you a spin around the block." He winked,  cheshire smile back in place and Roxas broke their eye contact, turning away as if his cheeks weren't heating up with unwanted attention. "So whaddaya say, feisty kitten?" The taunt had Roxas glaring, the blonde squaring his shoulders ridiculously.

"Bring it on."

"That's what I like to hear!" Came the bark of laughter, the redhead swinging a gangly leg over the main frame. He looked over his shoulders, a glint of mystery and danger flashing in those emerald orbs. "Climb aboard."

Roxas followed suit, not managing to get on so easily as he scrabbled for purchase, the ground disappearing underfoot as the cool leather seat cushioned his ass. 

"You're gonna wanna hold on kid, this baby doesn't go slow." As if for emphasis Axel revved the engine and instinctively Roxas reached forward, his heart beating madly as he wrapped his arms around the others surprisingly slender waist. He couldn't help but notice how warm the other felt, the heat radiating from the others flesh. Since when had another human body seemed so comforting?

"And before I forget." The redhead twisted in his seat to plonk a helmet over the other, clicking the pieces underneath his chin. Roxas had barely a second to complain as his spikes were flattened, azure eyes glaring angrily as Axel gave him that shit-eating grin, tugging on the ends to make sure they were secure. "Safety first man."

And then they were off. A gasp of fresh air infiltrated the blonde's lungs, grip tightening as they shot down the street, buildings blurring. The swooshing of air was deafening and he felt the vibrations of Axel's chest shudder from laughter, a few hoots escaping the redhead's lungs as they rode. The world sped by as they escaped from the town, the deep blue ocean glimmering to his left as they raced along the coast, nothing but speed and an open rode.

This was it.

This is what he had been missing.

The freedom that Roxas craved.

And he finally claimed it, open palmed and accepting. Because in that moment, he knew he was going to join the Organisation, even if it killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter two - much shorter yes I know. But I've got a good number of kudos and views already - so onwards and upwards!  
> Hope you all enjoyed, post me more kudos or comments reader-san!

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter of many. Haven't written a KH fics in years - but seeing as I'm cosplaying Axel with a friend as Roxas soon - thought it was time to break out a new fic!  
> Let me know what you think - I hope you all enjoy! Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> Pretty excited for a Biker!Gang AU - it would fit the Organisation so well!


End file.
